CHRISTMAS WISHES
by ButterflyMay
Summary: Everyone is expecting good things for the christmas but all wishes are not granted.
1. WISHES AND MISFORTUNE

CHRISTMAS WISHES

It will be Christmas a few days later but all the shops are already vibrantly decorated. Some even are giving several offers for the festival. This is my first Christmas with usagi-san , so I guess , I should give him something as a gift. I wonder what will be good for him , with the little amount of money I have I cant think of anything for the wealthy pervert. I am not very acquainted with his tastes too and if I attempt to ask him he would probably suggest me which is very dangerous. I watch all the items displayed at the different shops but most of them are pretty expensive. I enter a stuffed toy's shop, even though there are enough , enough teddies to suffocate me , this is the one thing I can think of right now. Though I cant afford something as big as Suzuki (the teddy bear of akihiko , yeah that big one) still. At last I choose a small teddy about the size of my palm. The real reason I chose it was because the small teddy is holding a red heart with both of his hand like it is giving it to someone. Till now , I could not say "I love you' properly to usagisan inspite of my persisting attempts once, so this present might express my feelings toward him. Though, I refuse to think of the following consequences. But I guess it will make him happy

---home---

'I am home.'

'welcome back misaki'

'Niichan? When did you come?'

'a while ago, thought of giving you a surprise . How have you been misaki?'

'I am fine, I tell you that every week niichan and what about you?'

'I am fine too. So want to spend the Christmas with me misaki?'

'yeah sure it will be fun , usagi san is here too lets celebrate together.'

I take a glance at usagisan but instead of being very happy he looks a little down.

' ah misaki , akihiko will not be able to join us, I have some work in Hokkaido so I have come here to take you with me.'

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

' nowaki you bastard why didn't you wake me up ? I am late.'

'but I did thirty times'

The usual morning at hiroki's and nowaki's residence.

'hirosan I am thinking of arranging a party for the children at the orphanage during the Christmas , will you assist me?'

'ok I will'

'and hirosan' nowaki takes hold of hiroki's chin in his hand and brings their faces closer. ' lets decorate the Christmas tree together this year like lovers do and kiss under the mistletoe'

This earn nowaki a hit with the book hiroki is carrying

'its just like you, starting those embarrassing discussions early in the morning'

Though hiroki showed his anger to nowaki and as usual nowaki accepted it all but in their heart they both are happy and looking forward to spend the vacation as planned.

---- at the hospital-----

'Dr. nowaki , next week you will have to go to Hokkaido to participate in a conference held there'

'but it will be Christmas then'

'I know but you are among the best doctor in this hospital even though you are a newbie, so you will be perfect for this, so be ready for it'

-*-*-*-*-

M university

'professor let me go' hiroki protests and tries to get away from miyagi's hug.

' but hirokii-'

SLAM

The sound of the door being banged halts their activity.

'You are holding the wrong person'

An angry shinobu declares and miyagi lets go of hiroki immediately like he is struck by a jolt of electricity.

'shinobu-chin?'

'I am here to meet my father and he asked me to take you too.'

The glare of shinobu pierces though miyagi giving him goose bumps. Sensing the heavy atmosphere hiroki excuses him and leaves the couple alone.

' You were flirting with that man , again?'

'no I was just wishing him good morning'

'Normal people don't do that and-..'

Shinobu stops at his words and looks down with sadness in his eyes. Miyagi can feel the gloomy ambience shinobu is creating.

' and what?'

'Nothing' shinobu looks down and turns to leave the room. Miyagi grips his hand and pulls him to his chest. Looking deep in those huge amber and slightly trembling eyes he queries.

' Spill it out , brat'

'YOU NEVER WISH GOOD MORNING TO ME LIKE THAT'

The sudden out burst of emotions stuns miyagi.

'hey now –..' A thin trail of tear falls from shinobu's eyes . Miyagi takes hold of shinobu's chin and kisses him softly. He hugs shinobu and then squeezes the lithe figure. He whispers to shinobu's ear "good morning'. The blush on shinobu's cheeks satisfies miyagi.

'don't worry I will wish you more wonderfully on Christmas eve' miyagi bits down on shinobu's earlobe.

'shut up you perverted old man, lets go father is calling us.'

*-*

'shinobu our family is invited by my friend in Hokkaido for the Christmas, as he never got to met you earlier this will be the perfect opportunity' proposes shinobu's father.

'I am not coming'

' I knew that your answer was going to be negative so I called miyagi too, miyagi will you please help me in making shinubo understand how important it is to go there.'

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

There you go. Those who come in the way of love go to Hell the darkest corner of hell and let the sweet couples have a nice Christmas Eve

So should I continue? You like it?

REVIEW


	2. UNWANTED COMPLICATIONS

warning: yaoi

* * *

UNWANTED COMPLICATIONS

After niichan left, usagisan has not spoken to me properly. He is acting different and he didn't even try to kiss me once. Those eyes were always covered by his silver hair. We ate the breakfast very quietly. The silence was so dense that I hardly had any interest to finish my food.

'usagi san I am going now' I call out to him.

'Misaki.' He grabs my hand and pulls me towards him. Before I can protest properly he slips his hand under my sweatshirt and pinches my nipple. Laying numerous kisses at the back of my neck , he begins to unzip my pant.

'USagi-san stop'

He doesn't listens to me instead turns me around and attacks my lips. He nips at the lower lip and then delves his tongue into the warm caverns. He intertwines his tongue with mine and sucks on it. His kiss is urgent and needy , like he is violating me with that tongue of his, my nipples are already too sensitized by his pinching , even a slight push on them is making my cock throb in anticipation.

'USagisan what's wrong?'

'Misaki , I love you'

He takes my dripping cock in his hand and strokes it. He again teases my tongue with his. I can feel my tongue being torn apart by his actions. He runs his thumb on the tip of my swollen manhood and smears the pre-cum there.

'Ahhhh usagi san what's gotten into you?'

He halts his ministrations and looks me in my eyes like he is trying to tell me something, but I can not make out the meaning of it. We looked at each other for a while then he bends down and starts planting kisses down my neck.

I am too puzzled. What should I do? Why is he not speaking to me? Does he wants me to stay or not? He is always very straight forward with his tastes , he is so full of himself, making me do all the things he wants all the time without any proper permission from me. So if wants me to stay he should speak up.

The wet suction on my cock broke my inner argument. I grip his shoulder for support, today he is acting weird. His actions are so vulgar like he wants to devour me. His tongue is not doing the soft licking it does every time instead he is bobbing his head on me vigorously. I can feel the tip touching the back of his throat. The view of my cock being engulfed by his mouth and his fingers playing with my balls is driving me over the edge. He rubs the spot at the junction my balls and manhood.

'usagi san its so intense.'

'misaki I want to taste you , let go misaki.'

His eyes are so dark now like he can see through me. He moves faster and cups my buttocks and squeezes it. I come coating his mouth with my essence. He swallows all of it and licks the few drops of my cum sticking to his lips with his tongue.

'Usagi san ?'

He is again looking at me with those predatory eyes all I can see in them is lust but still I can feel he wants to tell me something. He mouth tries to form the words but stops before letting out any coherent words. Dammit.

'if you want to say something , then say it'

Instead of answering he picks me up over his shoulders and practically throws me on the table after pushing away hastily the materials on it. He pulls down the remaining of my pants and underwear. Putting his forefinger on my lips he instructs me to suck it. Finding that I am not doing it he leans down and takes my middle finger in his mouth. He puts it all the way in and swirls his tongue all over it. He sucks on my finger till his saliva is dripping down my palm.

'lick it just like I did misaki.'

'I Will Not'

'then either I have to enter you all dry or I will prepare you with own slick and wet fingers.'

My eyes widened at this warning, its better to obey him when he is like this. I take his finger in my mouth and lick it; he puts it further in until the knuckle disappears in my mouth. He puts another finger in and I perform the same treatment with it too.

'Misaki do you like your taste on me?'

That pervert, I make an attempt to answer him but in the process sink my teeth into his finger. He winces at the pain and narrows his purple eyes.

'so you want it hard misaki?'

'mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm'

Dammit let me speak you stupid old man. He takes out his fingers and plunges into me abruptly. The sudden pain makes me scream out. Biting on my cheek he makes scissoring motions with his fingers. He moves deeper in me and touches something which made me push down on him. He takes out his fingers and puts my legs over his shoulders and thrusts into me one practiced push.

'usagi san it hurts ahhhh'

He lifts my legs further up and pulls out till the tip is in. then he pushes in again. Eventually he picks up the pace and hits the same spot again. Hearing my pleading noises he hits faster. Every time he makes sure to hit that spot in me which is making me to want more. He grips on my thighs tightly and continues the smacking actions. He strokes my cock with the same rhythm.

'ahhhhhh usa-usagi san nnn I am coming.'

'misaki ah I love you nn'

With another thrust I give in but usagi san still continues his pace and squeezes my balls. Even after my release I cant control the flow , the sensation was so deep that I cant help but move with him and shake vigorously. A few more thrusts and usagi san empties his seeds into me too.. I feel the hot and sticky substance coat my insides and drip down my thighs. The orgasm was so deep and prolonged that I can still feel my muscles pump and quiver even when usagi san pulls out.

'misaki I…'

Usagi san mumbles at the crook of my neck.

'usagi san you are acting strange, what is it?'

He gets up and looks at me. His face is sad , an unique picture misery. Every time after sex either he is exhausted or happy and satisfied but this is the first time I have seen him like this.

'misaki I……'

-------SPLASH !!!!!!

I don't know what exactly happened but I felt usagi san grab my hip and pick me up in bridal style. I look back and see that one of the pedestals of the table is conked out. WHAT ??? DID HE FUCK ME SO HARD?? I nearly jump form his hold and realize my leg wobble when I land on the floor.

'AHH'

Usagi san catches me in time and carries me upstairs.

'hey put me down , I need to clean up the mess.'

Without paying any hid to my protests, he carries me to the bed then puts me down.

'Take some rest, Takahiro will be coming to take you tomorrow.' He declares calmly and leaves the room without another word.

I keep quiet. How can he say that? After what we just did after what he said, wasn't he the one to claim that he will lock me up if I try to run away , that he will keep me to himself and talk to niichan. Am I troubling him that much that he wants me away for the Christmas, isn't Christmas a festival for the lovers to spend together. Wait a second. Did I just say lovers? Argh . I am thinking too much but I really can't stop these tears rolling down my cheeks, I have been thinking so many things for this moment and now that everything is falling apart, it really hurts. I took everything for granted but I never knew till now that you would be letting me go like this.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Usagi's pov

Misaki didn't say anything. I thought that I would be able to make him say his feelings about staying with me or not by loving him. I thought action speaks more than words. But I guess he does not want to stay here, Takahiro was right no matter how much I try I can never give him the happiness of a family. No matter how much I want to keep him to myself and wish him to be mine only, he can never be like that.

A tranquil tear runs down Akihiko's cheek as he tries vainly to stop the ache in his heart.

* * *

Liked it? I tried to avoid the mistakes but I think they are still there so forgive me for that.

Next chapter will be about Junjou Egoist.

REVIEW


	3. MORE UNWANTED COMPLICATIONS

Thank you for the reviews. By the way, apart from this story a certain thought is really getting to me for a while which I just have to share with you all. I was reading those MPreg fics you know where someone gets pregnant and I even read those where the male character got pregnant too. So here is my imagination.

Misaki gets pregnant

Misaki: STUPID PERVERTED USAGI now I am pregnant. OMG what should I do? Will I have a son or a daughter?

Usagi: don't worry misaki I will be a very good father.

Misaki: If it's a boy I will send him away………

Hiroki gets pregnant (background: noooooooooo Mini devil kamijou disaster)

Hiroki: nowaki you bastard look what you have done to me, now I am pregnant.

Nowaki: oh hirosan , lets hope we will be having twins and don't forget hiro san breastfeeding is the best food for babies and don't worry I will do the delivery, I will not let anyone touch-

Hiroki throws all the books in the house at nowaki…….

Shinobu gets pregnant

Shinobu: miyagi I am pregnant

Miyagi: you look so cute shinobu – chin

Miyagi thinks shinobu is joking or he doesn't knows the meaning or he is trying to mess with him or he is hearing wrong things

Shinobu: I am serious, look at me you old man

Miyagi looks at shinobu, realizes shinobu is indeed very serious and _faints_

Shinobu : you bastard, take the responsibility , it is destiny you cant avoid it…..

Ok enough with the crap I don't know about others I don't mind having Junior Junjou romantica..

* * *

MORE UNWANTED COMPLICATIONS

Irresponsible.

Yes that's the perfect word that I can think of right now. No calls , no message, not even a fucking note and its already 12 o'clock.

'I am home'

I rush to the door thinking twice if I should take the heavy dictionary with me to throw at nowaki which I didn't.

'Do you have any idea what time it is?'

Nowaki keeps silent and looks at the floor. I find it hard to comprehend the situation is he drunk? I will kick him out if starts any shit.

'hey-

Before I could speak whatever rude things I wanted, he pulls me towards his chest, wrapping his arms so tightly around me that I find it hard to breathe properly. Ignoring my struggles he pulls me closer like he is trying to make us one.

'mm mm ..'

Dammit he is tall , I hate it when I cant fight him. He has gotten taller again may be. Realizing that I am squirming to catch my breathe he releases me.

'idiot what was that for?'

'hirosan let me love you please'

What? Is he sleep talking? I know he is drunk but he looks strong and composed. I can't even smell any alcoholic aroma form his mouth.

'Nowaki are you ok?'

Without replying he pushed me to the nearby wall. He is standing facing me, so close that we are almost touching.

'hiro san I want to make up to you'

'baka what is it? What happened?'

And why the hell is he avoiding any eye contact , did he do something wrong? No you better not.

'hey look at me , you want to make up to me for what?'

'hiro san I really cant control it please don't stop me'

Kissing my neck he slips his hands under my butt and grinds our groins together. I wanted to speak but his action stopped me to speak any thing sane. He lifts my shirt to reveal my nipples. Bending down he takes one of my nipple between his lips and sucks on it with little nips. The chilly weather and his actions are already turning those little nubs to hard peaks. I can feel his hardness pocking into my thighs.

'hey if you want ahhhhh to do it nn so much nnn then …'

He bends further down and sits on his knees. All the time his lips never left my body. He licks the inside of my navel while flicking my left nipple between his forefinger and thumb.

' bedroom , no- waki'

Hearing me he looks at me. His look is so intense that I can feel myself getting undressed by it.

'hiro san I cant hold on , I need you now.'

With out any warning he pulls down my sweat pants and takes my cock in his mouth, he licks at the tip and at the same time inserts one finger in me. Dammit is he that much desperate? This is not good if he takes me here I will get ugly blotches all over my back. I should decline.

'nowak ahhh'

He touches my G-spot with his finger. He stands up and lifts me to wrap my legs around his waist. I firmly press my back to the wall for leverage. He bends his knees slightly down and positions his throbbing cock at the entrance. With one hand he pushes at the wall behind me for some support and with the other he penetrates in me slowly. I can feel his legs tremble; he is trying his best to avoid hurting me. For balance I circle my arms around his neck.

'hiro san grip me tighter with your legs'

I slide down the wall till my shoulders are touching it. I hook one of my legs over his inner elbow and tautens my hold as he said and slowly he fills me up completely. Pushing it to the hilt he stops and gives me some time to adjust. He thrusts in me , rocking his pelvis back and forth. To give him better access I slide my back down the wall to lower myself onto him. He experiments with different angles , pushing in me all the way in and pulling out till he tip is in, the pressure is too intoxicating .

'hiro san I love you.' He whispers kissing my fore head.

The words intensify my sensation and I can't help but squeeze down my inner muscles on him which earns a gasp out of him. With a few more thrusts he hits my prostate. Our motion automatically increased with every push and now he is almost banging me into the wall pillowing the back of my head with his large hand.

'Nowaki I am com…ing'

I reach my climax and after a few thrusts I feel nowaki fill my insides with his warm essence.

'I love you Hiro san' he pulls out from me and catches me sliding off the wall. He sits on his knees with me on his lap. I inhale deeply and try to fill my exhausted lungs. Nowaki is also breathing hard and to calm down my rapidly beating heart he makes soothing circular motion with his fingers on my back.

'Hiro san I am sorry.'

'It's ok. Just don't make me worry like that ever.'

'Hiro san I am sorry for another thing'

'huh?'

'I am sorry Hirosan but I have to go to Hokkaido next week.'

I lift my head from his shoulder and look at him. He is still not looking at me in my eyes.

'Next week? So you will not be here for the Christmas?'

'No I have to go to a conference.'

'Ok'

'I am sorry Hirosan I promised to sp-

Though I am upset , I can't make him feel that I am being a hindrance for him. No I should be strong and behave like an adult.

'it's ok Nowaki , work is more important.'

I can't stay here anymore. Its risky. I feel like crying and if he sees my tears. No. I got up and head towards the bedroom leaving him on the floor. I am cold and so lonely but I can't call out to him to make me feel better. Now I realize how dependent I am on him. How strong Nowaki is and how much I love him. How much I want to spend the christmas with him........

-*-*-*-*-*-

Nowaki's pov

Hirosan left without even stopping me for once from leaving. _Work is more important_ … may be it is but to me Hiro san is everything but I can afford to lower myself in his eyes by not working hard. I must reach him. But still it hurts, this is our first Christmas I want nothing more than to celebrate it with my Hirosan…

* * *

I don't know if its good as I wrote it in the middle of too much chaos but I tried my best to avoid mistakes and keep them in character

Next chapter junjou terrorist

REVIEW


	4. MORE AND MORE UNWANTED COMPLICATIONS

Tomorrow is my result so I am a little tensed forgive if the story seems wrong or something.

Anyway, thank you for the reviews. I replied to all but could not to one so I would like to tell him/her/both, yes I was talking about prostate and it feels bad to make such a mistake when I am a medical student… forgive me.

WARNINGS: YAOI AGAIN

Note: The italics are Miyagi's point of view the story is written from his point of view

* * *

MORE AND MORE UNWANTED COMPLICATIONS

'I am not going' declares an angry and confident Shinobu with a firm voice.

'Listen I promise I will make it up to you, we will celebrate Christmas more wonderfully after you return'

'Huh? Who ever said that I am against going because of the Christmas?'

'Then why are you resisting so much?'

Shinobu calms down a bit and composes himself.

'I mean , yeah we should celebrate but I have a feeling that you are trying to get rid of me'

'WHAT?'

_That brat , here I am trying to help him out with his family problems , keeping aside all my plans and desires for the Christmas and he is accusing me._

'You were so happy when father told us the news , may be you have someone to meet with or may be you think I will cause trouble like always or may be you are planning to flirt with that man like you always do even on Christmas.'

'listen brat I am not planning on any such things , stop making such clueless conclusions'

_Without even listening to me he heads towards the kitchen_ _and like a faithful puppy I am following him. There is nothing worse than to have an over-sensitive spoiled brat as your partner and the fact that he is full of ego makes it worst._

'Hey listen, he is your father's friend and he had mentioned to see you most importantly so you should go shinobo-chin think it as a social participation'

_Ignoring me completely he drinks a glass of water , closing his eyes and to show that he is not at all interested in my speech, he puts a finger in his ear. That kid. Anger rises in me making my nose flare. I grab his hand and he jerks away. The action was sudden and the water from the glass spills on his chest. He gasps out at the chill._

'Are you crazy? Its freezing and you are throwing cold water on me? Are you trying to get involved in domestic violence , you stupid old man?'

_Domestic violence? He was the one to barge into my life without any permission not to mention the endless mental torture I went through for him for his crazy and abnormal activities._

_Shivering a little he pulls out of his sweater. The wet patch of cloth on his chest fails miserably to hide the vivid outline his erect and hard nipples. I am already getting hard watching this erotic display of innocence. Discarding his sweater completely he catches me staring at him and figures out what exactly I am attracted to. Just like a reflex his cheeks color and he covers his chest with his arms._

'Hey , what are you starring at ? you pervert.'

_Screw the pointless arguments, I am more interested in teasing this cutie._

'Looks like someone is getting excited and_ hard'_

_I mock him leaning closer and placing an arm around his waist. He looks down on his chest and blushes more and I feel content to see the slight bulge on the front of his pants. How cute._

' its your fault .'

'so you are saying you cant resist my charm shinobu-chin'

' you don't even have a charm , there's no way of resisting'

_How naïve. He is still bluffing. Ok. I bent down a little so that his nipples are at the level of my lips and tighten my grip on his hips._

'ok then if I be successful in making you come , you will have to go to Hokkaido"

'That's not fair you always ….. No I will not go'

'So you are saying I am too sexy to resist and you can't handle me'

_I whisper seductively licking the pocking peaks on his shirt. He moans out._

'ok I will allow myself to get persuaded by your cheap provocations for once. Try it I Will Not Come'

_As you wish. I will make it so hard for you that you will be begging for release shinobu. It's me you are messing with. Without any warning I talk his nipples between my teeth over the wet shirt and start sucking them with little nips. I let my other hand toy with his bulge not opening his garments yet. I squeeze his manhood hard knowing he is very sensitive to harsh touch. He grips my hairs creating a painful sensation on my scalp and bites down on his lips to stop from screaming. Giving the same treatment to the other nipples I unzip his pants. I was getting a little unsatisfied at my efforts but the glistening tip of his manhood is enough proof of him being aroused. I stop at my action and look at him , he feels a little unsure at my act. I hold his hips in an iron grip and carry him towards the freeze. He screams throwing his arms and legs on me fearing that I will do something very horrible to him. I open the freeze and take out the ice cubes and place on the kitchen table. He eyes at this very suspiciously._

'hey miyagi what the hell are you planning?'

'you will see. Are you scared?'

'why would I be scared of a 35 year old man who still likes to have his bath with bubbles?'

_I feel my vein throb at his nerve. I will make him pay. I push against the couch taking an ice cube in my mouth. Before he can open his loud mouth I engulf his cock as much as I can. He screams out at the cold and warm sensation on his organ. I smirk around him. Opening my necktie, I tie his hand and pin his hips with my hand. Taking the ice between my teeth I rub it on his pulsating organ and on his testicles. _

'migayi stop ahh its cold nnnnn please'

_Placing the ice on the spot under his navel I look at him. All flushed, two wet patches on his shirt revealing his rosy buds , mouth opened in such an adorable manner and shinobu's penis standing up , hard and erect , throbbing begging for release. Hm , quite an art which I refuse to let put for a public exhibition. The sight and his face are making my nether part uncomfortable and its becoming hard for me to keep on my pant anymore. Talking the ice in my mouth I went up to kiss him, I can feel he is happy to melt the ice at last. Though both of our tongues struggled to win the ice it was me to slurp it up. Freeing him from the bondage I turn him around and start to prepare him for the ride. _

'Hey I am ok , fuck me already'

'Your words are not very convincing shinobu'

'ok let me ride you'

_I did as he said. He lowers himself slowly on me and I try my best not to plunge in the tight ass of his. After a few push I figure it out he is having troubles and I thrust back to increase the torturing pace. Fortunately I hit his prostate and he deepens the thrusts. We both move, rocking ourselves to reach climax. I make soothing massages on his back and thighs to make him feel better. With every thrust he increases the pace and soon we reach our limits. He spurts out his seeds on my shirt and his inner muscles pumps me till I empty all my semen in him. Resting for a while he speaks up._

'Miyagi I will be leaving tomorrow'

'WHAT?'

'I did lose my bet, I did come'

'But that was a joke.'

Shinobu gets up from the couch and yells out at miyagi.

'Then you should try to learn to stop joking for once. I AM LEAVING , I AM DOING AS YOU SAID.'

_He is right even if I stopped him I will not be able to answer his father. I get up too to leave the room._

'be ready I will be picking you up sharp at 10.'

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

SHINOBU'S POV

So much for the talks you did about Christmas miyagi, for the first time I ever took any interest in any festival and you ruined it all, I love you and I really want to spend the Christmas with you………'

* * *

I am so tired , so many exams n results…….. still cant fight the urge to write.

REVIEW

I will try to update soon and if I recieved good opinions I will update sooner


	5. REALIZATION

I got a review again with so much hatred towards me. I don't know if it's the same person who suggested me to stop writing but I think it is as it says Anonymous, considering I marked him/her in the block users. It was such a terrible and wrong opinion that I had to delete it I mean he/she could not even figure out why I was writing this fic from everyone's point of view which I think a brainless and insensitive human being or something similar to that can think of. He found it confusing which made me to think if he/she is still breastfeeding. And the most important thing is he/she didn't get the plot of the story I mean is he/she that stupid , I mean what is the summery for? Besides he/she used many offensive words to describe all this. The only thing I am trying hard to express is if anyone finds something wrong with any story please say it in a polite manner , suggest things don't go posting harsh and abusive language. I am not trying to teach love here but I don't think a single horrible story can lead any person to judge the author's capability.

And for the others please don't post reviews like that at least for this fic as there are many people waiting for the next chapters so your reviews mean a lot to me and if you all start sending such flames I wont be able to continue this story and remove it instead.

REALIZATION

Misaki rechecked his packing all the time avoiding any chance of conversation with Akihiko.

Akihiko can fell his purple eyes cool over a dull, harsh black. He clenches his jaws and stead his gaze further, the swelling of sundry emotions in him is scaring him and he knows vividly that misaki is the source of every single one. Misaki eyes usami from the corner of his eyes and quickly turns his head. He swallows hard and takes a sharp breathe, a force fake smile gracing his lips. He touches the small gift for Akihiko kept safely in his bag and hesitates to give it to the targeted person. He feels awkward and disheartened. Deciding to leave it on the table downstairs he picks up the luggage and heads for the door.

'usagi san I am leaving'

Without giving any coherent response, usami keeps on smoking creating a gauzy veil around him to serve the purpose of hiding his mourned face. Misaki stares unseeingly at the floor. From his peripheral vision he sees Usami and flinches at the sight, feeling the bite of terror gnaw at his bones. Getting tired and impatient as well as frustrated Misaki departs. Akihiko can feel his stomach burning with pent up hostility

-*-*-*-*-*-

I saw him leave hoping against hope that he will again return through that door. I seek for another smoke to make a futile attempt of exhaling all the misery in me. But the pain is too deep. I decide to sip on a hot coffee and get some work done. I need to distract myself form this messy situation. Heading downstairs I notice a small box wrapped in colorful paper on the table. Judging by its look, it seems like a present. Is that haruhiko again trying to piss me off? I picked it up and misaki's handwriting on it made me curious to find out what is inside. I opened the wrapper nearly tore it in haste.

A bear. Holding a heart. Is this it what I am thinking it is? A sharp realization strikes me, compelling me to regain all my sanity. What have I been doing? Thinking of myself only and never considering once for misaki's feelings. That boy whom I love so much , whom I fear to lose at any cost, who cares for me , who was planning to give me this lovely present to express his feelings , to make me happy. Even if I want to I cant never let go of misaki , I cant stop myself to feel deserted and lost if misaki goes away from me and to think that it was who allowed all this things to happen in the first place. I have to make it up to him. I will make sure he will have his best christmas this year. I rush to the phone and call misaki. He picks it up after a while.

'Misaki , where are you?'

'Usagi san? I am on my way to station off course.'

'Stop there and come back'

'Huh? What are you saying? I can't do that.'

'Just listen to me or else I will follow you to the station and if you leave early I will chase you to Hokkaido and then I will bring you back to me where you always belong.'

* * *

I know its short, next chapter Junjou Egoist and terrorist, I am even thinking of writing a scene between Hiroki and Miyagi.

REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the wonderful and encouraging reviews , even if I want to I cant give up writing now for you all. I think your reviews are the best presents for my Christmas. I am sorry to be this late in updating too much pressure these days and will be till 25th but there are so many alerts and so many people PMing to continue me that I feel like a jerk not posting soon, this story is written in haste there can be multiple errors, please forgive me for that if you think its horrible tell me I will update again when I am free.

* * *

The morning sunshine illuminate all the snow draped streets and residences breaking the tranquil and frigid cold of December. The snowflakes shinning like diamonds are slowly melting away. The sight is very ordinary but yet its beauty is unique and pleasant. Nowaki standing beside the window admires the scenery bathing in the delight of the warm sunrays. But even the warmth of the Sun is unable to heal his wounded heart and replace his sad eyes with the beautiful cheerful ones.

'I am leaving now.'

Nowaki's four years older informs him while putting his sock clad feet into the shoe, Nowaki rushes towards the source of his concern and watches silently Hiroki leave without any discussion about the reason for their aloofness. Still , Nowaki tries to break the frozen ice between them.

'Hirosan, I will leave at 10, the train is at 11 am so I will visit the hospital first to know the conditions. I am a little tensed.'

Hiroki listens intently though his face shows no emotion as it is wearing its usual ignored expression. The lack of any answer from Hiroki baffles Nowaki putting him to start some kind of conversation again.

'Hirosan are you forgetting anything?'

'No' Hiroki stops for a minute on his tracks and says without turning and looking at Nowaki 'Have a nice Christmas'

Nowaki brightens up a little even on this meagre display of attention of Hiroki.

'I will hirosan, you too have a wonderful Christmas.'

Hiroki instead of opening the door stands still. Hiroki is trying hard to suppress his anger and sorrow from bursting out infront of Nowaki.

' Hirosan?'

Nowaki extends his hands but Hiroki instead of appreciating the touch shrugs it away harshly. Without turning around he screams out loud.

'Like hell I will have a wonderful Christmas you bastard.'

Before any further understandings can proceed between them Hiroki runs away through the door leaving Nowaki confused and hurt

-*-*-*-*-

At the hospital Nowaki gets overexcited and runs enthusiastically to M university to inform his Hirosan that the conference is being delayed for two weeks. The fact that he will be sating for Christmas with Hiroki as planned is filling him with ample happiness.

-*-*-*-*

Miyagi wakes up annoyingly at the sound of the alarm clock. Shutting up the device which was bellowing like a bull, he gets up to get prepared to visit the boy next door before some hours before he leaves. He has planned to spend some quality time with Shinobu to get both of them going through the holidays without seeing each other. Taking a few minutes to get ready, he takes the gift for his love in his pocket and heads for the neighbouring door.

But the lock on the door makes it clear to him that shinobu is not there, thinking twice if he should open the door with the spare key offered by the owner to him, he tries to subside his anger and disappointment at the brat. At last he dismisses the idea. The notion of calling Shinobu makes him think about increasing the ego of the already proud and spoiled boy. Instead he headed for the university with the hope of getting some relief by sharing his pain with Kamijou.

On the other hand this said spoiled brat was too busy to buy a perfect gift for Miyagi , hardly did the idea of all these misunderstandings happening ever occur to him for once..

* * *

I know it's too short I have the story all set up in my head but I really am not getting the time to type all, next chapter will be a big one, I think I will post it on Saturday or Friday. To all those emailing me to complete it I promise I will complete it within the Christmas or on 25th.

Thank you

Keep reviewing please.


	7. SURPRISE

Hello everybody. Hope you are liking the story so far.

* * *

Surprise

--M university--

'oh Kamijou you are my only comfort in the time of need'

Miyagi declares lovingly while grabbing the said annoyed person from behind and rubbing his face in the soft brown hair.

'get off me Professor I am not exactly in a good mood besides it will be very helpful if instead of seeking for comfort you start finishing the enormous pending works.'

As usual Hiroki tries to resist the affection.

'Kamijou , the brat left me alone. You are the only one I can spend Christmas with.'

Hiroki instead of the expected reaction, stiffens. Miyagi gets a bit shocked for not getting any kind of resistance. Miyagi can hardly see the tear shocked and puffy eyes of Hiroki hiding under the brown bangs. He realizes that indeed Kamijou is in a foul mood when Kamijou sobbed silently and a fresh tear rolled down his cheek.

'Hey, what happened hiroki? I didn't harass you that much.'

Miyagi gets aback and loosens his hold to look into the eyes of Hiroki.

'Professor, you are not the only one who is left behind.'

'Hiroki?'

'Nowaki left this morning too.'

Miyagi realizes the pain as it is quite similar to his own , the only difference is Shinobu was compelled by him to leave but alas, that harsh confession is still to be realized by him.

'Its ok Hiroki, I understand your sorrow, Shinobu left too even without meeting me for once and I was a bloody fool to go with the hope of making love to him and give him his present.'

'Professor.'

Hiroki is stunned by this naked display of emotions. He feels his pain vanish for a while seeing this strong and composed male weak and miserable for once. Miyagi tightens his hold around Hiroki's waist and buries his head in the crook of Hiroki's neck to hide his tears. Both the males shed their tears lamenting for their love, trying to ease their heavy heart. Hiroki leans against Miyagi and closes his eyes. Their position is intimate enough to give anyone an idea of them being lovers. Unfortunately an fervent and happy male saw this who didn't even have the patience or time to put away the doctor's apron and charges immediately to punch Miyagi for touching his Hiro san. But Hiroki's words stops him in his action.

'I love Nowaki so much but .. but I feel so lonely and empty….'

Nowaki's eyes shift from an angry over state to widening in an instant. His eyes are glistening with the unshed tears expressing hurt and jealousy.

'Hirosan?'

The voice makes the couples look up and slightly separate from each other like they are stuck with a jolt of electricity. Both of them can feel the hurt in Nowaki's eyes and are at a lack of proper words. Miyagi frees his embrace and let Hiroki proceed towards Nowaki.

'I am sorry Hirosan'

From the corner of his eyes Hiroki can see Miyagi step back and satisfied to escape the punches of Nowaki. Though he is a little happy to see them together still his grief for the dean's son is written all over his face. Nowaki gazing at the floor and without looking at Hiroki speaks up.

'I love you Hirosan and I will do anything to make you happy but please I cant allow you to be taken away form me.'

'Nowaki… look at me' Hiroki assures Nowaki by getting closer to his lover.

'I am so sorry Hirosan , you are such an incredible person and I always fail to catch up to you. You are so kind to love me and I can't do anything to be worth of your love.'

'Nowaki you are misunderstanding'

Miyagi interrupts seeing the couples getting nowhere but shedding tears.

'Hiroki was just upset for not spending the Christmas with you. Even for once he never doubted on your eligibility or your delication.'

Nowaki brightens up at this and looks up to Hiroki with hopeful eyes.

'Hirosan is that true?'

Hiroki blushes a bit for having this childish and romantic thought being an adult and reassures his lover.

'yes that is true.'

'Hirosan you are so wonderful. I am not going anywhere for the Christmas and the conference have been delayed.'

Hiroki's face lights up immediately he doesn't even minds when Nowaki leans in and pulls Hiroki closer.

'Hiro san we will spend the Christmas together and decorate the tree together and we will visit the shrine and..'

Before Nowaki can blabber anymore Hiroki places his lips over his lover and gives him a soft kiss. Miyagi's gets hypnotized to this unusual act of his assistant and Nowaki finds it hard to believe all this to be real.

A sharp knock on the door breaks this moment of reunion.

' shinobu chin?'

Miyagi gasps out for getting surprises after surprises.

* * *

I wrote all this in a very foul mood due to a fight between me and my family so I dont know if is ok, but I tried my best.

REVIEW


	8. PEACE

Hey I read a joke today and I feel I just have to share it with you all

Only difference between a priest and a homo

Priests say: AMEN

Homo: ahhhhhhhhhh …….. men…

Did you laugh??

Whatever it wasn't my creation.

* * *

PEACE

'Shinobu chin?'

'Are you having a threesome Miyagi?'

Shinobu asks sternly raising his left eyebrow. His face is little flushed but Miyagi can see the flames burning in his lover's eyes.

'WHAT? What makes you think that? I am not even near them.'

Shinobu calms a bit but still his facial expression is tough enough to scare and puzzle Miyagi, the older man always has a hard time in figuring out Shinobu's thoughts but this time he seems more confused than ever.

Shinobu marches towards Miyagi , opens his bag and takes out a box wrapped in a paper full of hearts and bears drawn on it. He points it at Miyagi nearly at his face with an annoyed and angry expression.

'Accept it'

'Huh? Is this for me?'

'Are you getting blind , old man?'

'You should smile and speak politely when you are gifting someone.'

Miyagi teaches Shinobu while taking the gift. But he feels guilt engulf his conscience for his previous thoughts. He knows Shinobu is trying his best to hide his blushing cheeks and defeated dignity. Before Miyagi can thank Shinobu properly, the dean's son turns around to leave the room.

'oi'

Miyagi grabs his lover's wrist and pulls the shorter boy against him carelessly. Shinobu falls flat on Miyagi's chest, wrapping an arm around Shinobu's shoulders Miyagi presses his front side on Shinobu's back making the teen realize his needs and urges. Blushing like a tomato Shinobu tries to move a bit.

'Miyagi , I am getting la-

'shinobu chin you don't have to go , stay with me for the Christmas.'

Shinobu's eyes broaden for a bit but on the next moment they become all wet and glossy as fresh and countless tears crisscross Shinobu's cheeks. Hiroki and Nowaki who were far enough for not hearing all the confession, takes those tears as a symbol of sadness and immediately Nowaki rushes to beat up the professor as the later thinks Miyagi has a bad habit of harassing people. But fortunately Hiroki stops him this time, and the next action of Miyagi's of taking Shinobu chin in his hand and kissing him fully on his lips emphasizes Hiroki words.

After the couples had a good taste of each other and an extreme display of public affection Shinobu worries about the consequences of their decision.

'But I already told father that I am coming'

Miyagi thinks for a bit to make some good excuses to the president, especially when it's his president but at last gives in. But the shooting pain of his heart for detaching with Shinobu during the Christmas makes him think harder.

'I guess I have to beg to Risako for this , this will the very first I will be wanting anything from her and I think she will not reject me.'

Hiroki was getting amused seeing Miyagi scratch his head for his love life and this proposal of Miyagi makes him to tease the older man.

'Begging your lover from your ex-wife. Good competition professor.'

Before Miyagi can reply Shinobu glares at Hiroki so hard that further discussions on this matter became very critical..

* * *

Next chapter will be the last chapter. There will be lemon.

Hey review; I hardly get any these days….


	9. CHRISTMAS

Here I am so quick with my chappies you should be quick with your reviews too…..

Don't be unfair ok

And thanx for the reviews and to those whom I couldn't reply please dont mind and keep reading and reviewing, I kept your request this is a big chapter.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE

* * *

**Christmas**

The room is filled with flowers; most of them are gifts for the famous writer Akihiko Usami. At one corner the huge Christmas tree is decorated so brightly and messily that if any one looked at it for a long period of time it will give him a headache. It is not because the owner of the house has a bad taste in art rather it's the opposite but it's because Akihiko had made sure that Misaki gets a present in every minute on the Christmas day. So the tree is like a Himalaya of presents. Thanks to the big and wonderful star at the top of the tree as its doing a great job in covering the missing charm of the tree. The room is scattered with balloons and as stated before the owner of the house is really an art loving person, so the balloons are all heart shaped. To make the decoration more gigantic different kinds of teddy bears including Suzuki san are placed at different positions of the room. A cake with beautiful and aromatic candles is placed on the table but most of it is missing. The reason is not only Misaki loves to eat delicious food but also Usami loves to lick Misaki and a strawberry flavored Misaki only heightens the taste. And last but not the least the centre of the room is occupied by two sweat slicked bodies, who are seriously engaged in making each other realize their love and passion. Already Akihiko in inside Misaki and considering his violent concupiscence he will be for many times until Misaki finds it hard to walk. The sound of skin slapping on skin fills the room and the loud gasps and deep groans are enough to know that both of them will reach their climaxes soon.

'Misaki I love you.'

'nnn so good usagi san'

They move together as Akihiko pounds in Misaki like there are no tomorrows, watching Misaki's pleasure constricted flushed face with lascivious gaze. One last kiss and desires, passion and uncontrollable pleasures wash over them repeatedly, Usami holds his lover and Misaki grips Akihiko until they both stop shaking and stabilize their heavy breathings.

'Misaki, thanks for the present.'

'um you liked it?'

'I loved it though it's not cuter than you.' Usami accentuates his words by nibbling on Misaki's ears.

' Usagi san, Merry Christmas.'

'Merry Christmas Misaki. It is the best Christmas I ever had in my life. Do you want to know why?'

'Because I am with you.'

'Off coarse that is true but there is another reason.'

'huh?'

'Misaki you confessed that you love me, though you didn't say it directly.'

'…'

'I love you Misaki'

'...I..'

'I love you Misaki'

'usagi san I … I lo …..I –

'it's ok Misaki we have all night to make you confess properly.'

With that Akihiko starts the night doing all the things to make Misaki writhe and scream out, loving Misaki till he thinks he has done enough to satisfy his burning desires.

-/-/-/-/-/-

'so Nowaki what did you wish?'

Hiroki asks his lover after reaching their apartment from a visit to the shrine. Today is Christmas and they are doing all the things promised earlier on this very special day.

'but Hirosan if I spoke it to you it wouldn't come true.'

'Spill it out I already know its something related to me.'

'yeah that is true but….'

'Its about me so its upto me to make it true, right?'

'Hirosan you are so nice, I just wished Hirosan to be mine forever, that we stay together forever, that Hirosan never leaves me behind.'

An awkward silence pursues between them for some time, looking into each others eyes they are having a mute conservation while Hiroki tries to speak something verbally, something that will make Nowaki happy and smile with innocent sweetness.

'don't worry your wish is already granted.'

'Hirosan..'

Nowaki eyes seem to glitter with an inner shine and his smile worth to make any insane sane. Before Hiroki could hide his blushing face Nowaki jumps on him and worships his face with endless wet kisses. Holding Hiroki's wrist over his head Nowaki straddles Hiroki's legs with his.

'Hirosan I have another wish though I just made it up right now.'

'What is it?'

'Make a mess of you all day long and in case you try to run decorate the entire house with mistletoes.'

'Nowaki you pervert.'

'I knew you would deny it'

Hurt and disappointment appears all over Nowaki's face making guilt stab Hiroki's heart.

'ok you can do that Nowaki but that's just only for today.'

Again Nowaki turns to the happiest man on earth and proceeds to fulfill his recent wish immediately after the permission.

--|--|--|--|--

'Try being a little romantic' Miyagi advices Shinobu after Shinobu logically stated that mistletoes are just a tricky reason to kiss someone and he sometimes dislikes it as the so called romantic culture can create some indecent scene.

'I am romantic.'

'Don't make me laugh Shinobu, you being romantic is like snowing in summer.'

'Miyagi! ok then.'

Shinobu gets up and strides to the bouquet of roses, picks a rose and returns in front of Miyagi while the later watches the suddenly activated and charged teen with a dumb folded expression. Shinobu bends down on his knees, raises up his hand holding the rose towards his love. His face red from the embarrassment and his smoky eyes are dreamy and mischievous.

'Miyagi I love you.'

Miyagi hears the so composed words and admires the submissive posture with utmost awe trying to make himself believe all this to be true and making himself realize Shinobu's charm and capability. Indeed this terrorist is enough to shatter all the sanity and conscience cultivated in him through years of experience and practice. He surrenders to his love taking some moment to capture this wonderful moment forever in his heart. Bending down he picks up Shinobu over his shoulder heading towards the bedroom. The latter screaming and asking for some reply for his romantic confession.

'You will get your answer in bed Shinobu.'

'You perverted sick old man.'

'Hmm , if I am perverted then what is it that is poking into my shoulder , I can feel it is hard enough.'

'SHUT UP'

Reaching the destined room Miyagi closes the door but still the needy and urgent moans and sounds can be heard through the entire apartment..

* * *

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee finish be kind and review. See I don't have any gifts for Christmas, so your reviews are the only things I can cherish.

Anyone heard the jingle bells?

And if you want a new year fic from me review . ^_^.


End file.
